Warriors: Dark SkyClan
by I is not a mallow-Mallowkit
Summary: SkyClan, the lost Clan from many, many seasons ago, is returning to the Clan. Its new leader is a dark, incredibly malicious cat who wishes to take over the entire forest. Three cats are prophesied to stop this evil, but can they?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A dark gray tom emerged from a curtain of bracken where he stopped a light brown tabby she-cat. The she-cat looked at him in surprise. "Greetings, Stormstar. What brings you here, to find me? Don't you belong to SkyClan's section of StarClan?" There was a hint of challenge in her mew.

"Listen, Fawnstar," Stormstar commanded. "We don't have much time. I-I've made a big mistake. And now the entire forest will be in danger because of it!"

"Mouse-brain!" Fawnstar snapped. "What are you talking about?" She flicked her tail. "SkyClan broke into rogues and loners and whatnot when the Twolegs destroyed their territory. SkyClan is no more. How can you have made a big mistake? There is no one for you to make a mistake to."

Stormstar stepped back, stung. "SkyClan still has its pride!" he snapped. "Even though there is no more SkyClan, the memory lives on!" He shook his head. "Not for long," he muttered. "I-I've went into the dream of a cat. H-he must have been a SkyClan descendant for me to have entered him. B-but he asked me where I was from...I-I explained everything to him. Everything about the forest and the Clans, and StarClan. He looked at me kind of funny and asked, 'Why are you telling me this?' I-I told him to rebuild SkyClan. I told him to gather his friends, family, anybody, and build SkyClan again to become a part of the forest once more."

Fawnstar gaped at the gray tomcat. "You-you WHAT?" she spat. "You idiot! You feather-headed, owl-chasing, mouse-tailed idiot! Do you _know _what you just did? First of all," she snarled, "you have told a _rogue _or a loner or...whatever...about the forest. Then, you ask them to take over the forest?"

"It's not like that," Stormstar stammered. "I asked him to rebuild it, not take over the forest."

Fawnstar glared at him and hissed, "That's not the point!" Her anger subsided as she asked softly, "Do you know what cat it was?"

"Rogue," Stormstar mewed pitifully. "He-he looked strong. He had a strong build, long claws, and warrior-sharp eyes. That's why I chose him. But too late, after I saw him, did I realize that he was an ambitious cat. I could see the evil spark in his eye, the hunger for blood and battle like I told him..."

Fawnstar stiffened. "Yes," she muttered. "This is definitely a wrongdoing."

Stormstar walked around, his tail sticking straight up in the air. "Help me, Fawnstar! What do we do? When-when he's done building SkyClan, he'll attack ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan for no reason! The forest will be in chaos! StarClan will be forgotten!"

Fawnstar dipped her head sadly. "What can we do?"

"Maybe I can talk to him again," Stormstar suggested rapidly.

"What, and he'd listen to you?" Fawnstar growled dryly. Stormstar flinched at her scathing remark. "Listen," the light brown she-cat went on, "We can't do anything. You've already made a fatal mistake to a dangerous, evil cat." She looked down, where an image of the forest appeared. Close by it, near the Twolegplace, was a dark brown tabby tomcat washing himself. Fawnstar squinted and saw why Stormstar had trusted that cat-he had broad shoulders, a proud, leading expression, pricked ears, and sharp, bright eyes. His tail flicked commandingly. But inside those bright eyes was a spark of evil. A smirking, mocking sign as if the cat knew that StarClan was watching him and could do nothing about his ambitions.

Fawnstar shook her head. "All is lost. If that cat commands a Clan, then we are doomed."

"Perhaps the four Clans could unite," Stormstar meowed.

Fawnstar glared at him. "And hedgehogs fly. Have you ever seen the Clans be friendly to each other unless they had a debt to pay? Do you _know _how proud leaders are? Aren't you a leader? Don't you know the feeling when a pawful of cats are expecting you to lead them?"

Stormstar dipped his head. "It was worth a try," he muttered. "Nothing is too wrong to suggest."

Fawnstar hissed ill-temperedly. "There is only one thing we can do." She stared down at the forest, and this time the image switched to thick undergrowth, and led her eyes towards a camp-ThunderClan camp, by the looks of it. The image changed and showed a den filled with several cats.

"The ThunderClan warrior's den," muttered Stormstar. "Why there?"

Fawnstar didn't answer. She stared at the image until something glinted in the background-a shimmering pool that rippled as the sunlight hit its surface...

"That's it!"

Stormstar jumped at Fawnstar's outburst. The light brown tabby nodded. "The answer is clear. The ThundreClan warrior Sunpool will save the forest."

"Hmph. One warrior? While you smirk about my opinions on four Clans?" Stormstar growled.

"This is not about power or strength, Stormstar. I think you've learned that enough. That tabby that's starting SkyClan cannot be stopped by the Clans alone. But perhaps if StarClan lent power to a warrior in the forest..."

"You're the mouse-brain!" spat Stormstar. "StarClan lends its power to _everyone, _not just some shiny golden tabby warrior!"

Fawnstar ignored him and continued to stare at the yellow pelt of the ThunderClan cat. "May you vanquish the evil that lies in your path," she muttered quietly, closing her amber eyes, "before you are destroyed by it." Without another word, she turned and padded away from Stormstar.

"Great skies!" Stormstar growled. "Must everything be so confusing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Sunpool gazed up from the mouse she had been eating to stare across her shoulder at a well-built, muscular ginger tom. She sighed as she watched his flank rise and fall. _Why can't I be like that? Why can't I be deputy of ThunderClan, brave, strong, and...and he's so handsome..._

_Mouse-brain! You're a she-cat, not a tom!_

Sunpool looked away and finished her mouse. Then she stood and padded over to the ginger tom and sat down next to him. "I thought you might want some company," she murmured softly, hoping that she wasn't suggesting that he had no friends. Because of all cats, Rowanheart, the deputy, would have lots of friends in ThunderClan.

Rowanheart looked at her curiously. "I'm fine, thanks. But you can sit with me if you want."

_Score 1!_

Sunpool sat awkwardly next to the deputy. Wanting to start a conversation, she mewed, "So...how were the patrols?"

"Great." Rowanheart nodded in content. He angled his ears admiringly at a silver tabby warrior, and a thorn pierced Sunpool's heart. "Willowstorm's patrol brought in four squirrels! Can you imagine that?"

_Hmph! I don't care about four squirrels if you're not even looking at me while you're talking!_

Rowanheart glanced at her finally. Sunpool felt her heart lurch when he looked away at once. "Speaking of squirrels," he mewed, "my apprentice, Squirrelpaw, was supposed to have her warrior ceremony today. Where is she?"

Sunpool gazed around, hoping that she could find Squirrelpaw and impress Rowanheart with her quick eyes. But as bad luck would have it, Rowanheart brightened and meowed, "There she is! At the base of the Highrock! She's waiting for me, I suppose. I'll see you later, Sunpool." He padded away.

Disappointed and feeling ill-tempered, Sunpool hissed quietly and watched him go. Suddenly, a long-legged black tom plopped down next to her. "Ready for the ceremony?" he asked.

_Swallowpelt! _Sunpool bit back an annoyed hiss. He was the one cat in ThunderClan who was always following her and talking to her. "Um...sure," she muttered, not knowing how to say it to his face that she wanted to be left alone. "I-I'd better go sit with Rosefur. She's waiting for me." Hurriedly, she padded away towards the cream-colored she-cat, aware of Swallowpelt behind her.

Rosefur leaned in and whispered to Sunpool, "Gee, you lucky-headed kitty! Swallowpelt's following you around agian!"

"Why should that be lucky?" Sunpool mewed back, annoyed.

"He's only the most attractive cat in the Clan!" Rosefur spat, and then added more kindly, "I wish I had a cat following me around, you lucky furball." She turned away and flicked her ears, signalling that she didn't want to argue with Sunpool anymore. Sunpool looked away and smirked. Whatever.

Swallowpelt was bouncing excitedly. "I remember when I was an apprentice becoming a warrior. Oh, I was so pleased!"

_I'll be pleased when you shut up, _thought Sunpool. _Please._

Finally, the Clan leader, Silverstar, started the meeting.

"Cats of ThunderClan! Today we come to celebrate the making of a new warrior!" She beckoned to Squirrelpaw. "Rowanheart," she added to her deputy, "has your apprentice learned all the ways of a warrior?"

"She has," he replied proudly.

"Then I, Silverstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice. She has trained hard and long to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in turn." She turned to the dark ginger tabby apprentice. "Squirrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" squealed Squirrelpaw, and amusement rippled throughout the crowd of cats.

"Then from now on, you will be known as Squirreltail. StarClan honors your bravery and enthusiasm. You are now a full ThunderClan warrior."

"Squirreltail! Squirreltail!"

Sunpool joined in, though she wasn't in the mood. When the ceremony was over, she padded towards her nest and fell asleep, trying to drown away the annoying thoughts that bothered her. As she fell into a deep sleep, a light brown figure poked her in the side. _Birchclaw? _He was one of the only light brown warriors in ThunderClan. _Leafnose?_

But no, it was a more magnificent, majestic cat, strolling towards her. Sunpool cocked her head. Who was it?

"Greetings, young one. My name is Fawnstar, a former leader of RiverClan." She nodded. "You have been chosen by StarClan to save the forest. You will be the only one with the power. StarClan will guide you and lead you, and in turn you will get the power of the stars and use it to defeat the new evil that is forthcoming to the forest."

"Say WHAT?" Sunpool didn't understand a word from this RiverClan leader. "I don't understand."

"You will. Soon," Fawnstar promised. "Now good-bye."

"WAIT! WAIT!" But Fawnstar had already disappeared. Sunpool let out a yelp as a claw poked her in the side.

Her eyes blinked open and Rowanheart was leaning over her. Her heart thumped.

"Great StarClan, why are you screaming like that?"

Sunpool's ears began to burn.

"Anyway, I want you to come on a patrol with me, Bramblefur, and Brackenclaw to hunt. Is that all right with you?"

"Fine! Oh, yes, it's fine." Sunpool hated herself for her clumsy words.

Rowanheart went out of the den, muttering, "Great StarClan!" again before retreating.

_Yes. GREAT StarClan..._


End file.
